


Not What He Wanted

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Heartbreak, Trailer, heart's been broken, let's suffer together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Inspired by the Captain America: Civil War Trailer 1</i>
</p>
<p>At Steve's secret base, you receive a phone call from your brother - Tony Stark to finally determine where your loyalties lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What He Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot where the Reader is the younger sibling of Tony Stark and dating Steve Rogers. We know the complications that will arise…
> 
> I apologise for any hearts I have broken but let’s all suffer together because, let’s be real, the movie will be _much_ worse. Hope you all enjoy!

  
[ ](http://media.comicbook.com/2015/11/captain-america-civil-war-010-160705-320x180.png)

  
Inside Steve’s hidden base, you were making your way to the control room upstairs but happened to be promptly slowed by the sound of heavy footsteps coming your way. 

“Yo’!” A voice called out from behind and stopped you in your tracks. Turning around, you saw Sam Wilson running over with a phone in his hand.

“Sam?” You wondered curiously and he sighed when he finally reached you.

“It’s him.” 

Taking the phone quickly, you nodded and waited for Sam to leave before placing the phone to your ear and answered the call.

“Hey.” You said and, on the other end, were met with the witty voice of your brother.

“You need to leave.” Tony instructed and you sighed irritably. This had been the fourth phone call this week that started with an instruction from him.

“I’m not leaving.” You told him firmly and couldn’t see the pained expression on your brother’s face.  
“You – this is a civil war and you’re on the wrong side. If you weren’t so in love with Steve -”  
“This isn’t about me and Steve. You always make it sound like my choice was based on blind faith. I don’t like Registration Act at all, this is why I’m with Steve.”

“(Y/n), the government is hunting down Steve and anyone who is aiding him.” Tony reminded. He was downright terrified of losing his sister to the government’s fire power but you were just as stubborn as he was when your mind was set. Tony had tried several times to talk some sense into you but it led to nothing.

“Well, they’ll have to catch me first.” You told him sadly, knowing all too well how this conversation was going to end. 

“I guess that’s it then.” Tony sighed, resting his head on the wall behind him. “The next time we meet … it’ll be on the field.” 

You closed your eyes and pressed your lips together. Silent tears rolled down your face as you thought of terrible things that were to unfold and wrapped your free arm around your waist. Lifting your head up, you took a deep breath and nodded once.

“Next time we meet.” You whispered.

There was a tense silence from Tony that was filled with dread and he wished he never picked up the phone. Nodding with tear-filled eyes, Tony cleared his throat so his emotions wouldn’t seep through his voice. 

“Got it.” He said, heart shattering at the thought of being opposed to the one person he was supposed to protect. “I guess I’ll leave you then.” 

“I guess.” You sighed, not meaning any of it.

“Bye.” Tony whispered with what sounded like a choked-sob and you opened your mouth to tell Tony that you wished him well but the call was abruptly disconnected. 

Holding on to the phone with hope that Tony would return, you felt your heart sink when the realisation settled. The relationship between yourself and Tony were now changed – they were on opposite ends of a war. 

Falling to your knees, you set the phone on the ground and looked around the room. Everything about your life felt surreal and you couldn’t believe how fast your life tipped over. You loved Steve with every cell in your body but a part of you wondered if your feelings had blinded your decisions. 

Steve was standing in the control room and had seen and heard the conversation between yourself and Tony. He was trying to preserve the right to the hidden superheroes in the world but, in doing so, he was destroying what little happiness that was precious to the woman he loved. He knew that you and Tony were the only family you had to one another and this ‘civil war’ was tearing you both apart.

He watched as you buried your face in your hands and your shoulders trembled. Then, he heard a sound that broke his heart. Your unmistakable crying.

This war, your tears – it’s not what he wanted.


End file.
